The House of Mouse (location)
The House of Mouse is a night club that is hosted by Mickey (in this new version and most fanmade versions, Sora and Oswald are also its hosts as well). It films all sorts of Mickey Mouse cartoons in the entire series (in this new version, other cartoons as well). The club is most like the main setting of the series and where almost all Disney characters hang out every night (in this new version and some fanmade versions, even all non-Disney characters after Deadpool unitentionally mailed them all to go here). Locations: Below is a list of locations: Foyer The front hall of the club is accessible via glass double doors from the street. Here, guest may converse among themselves or with the Magic Mirror that is located just within the entrance. There is also a small lounge for guest waiting to be seated. Donald and Riku can usually be found here greeting visitors personally; often with a shakehand. Daisy works at the reception desk situated just outside the restaurant/theatre area, helping guest to book reservations or assist with any request they may have. Outside Max Goof and oftentimes Toodles assists visitors in parking their cars with the exception of the Autobots and Decepticons at the garage. Restaurant /Theatre One of the busiest areas of the club, this wide spacious area has at least millions of tables and chairs that can seat over billions of people. Given the wide variety clientele at the club, which includes Willie the Giant, Elliott the Dragon, Godzilla and King Kong, the amount of seating at the club could vary wildly at times. Goofy, Toodles and the penguin waiters take orders and deliver various dishes, ranging from conventional to outlandish, to the guests. The restaurant is divided into several places like the the princesses section, the superheroes section, the villains section, the warriors/adventurers section, the hentai section (ecchi characters are also included in this section), the senior citizens section, the gangsters section, the Transformers section (Gundam and anime mecha characters are also here), the fighters section and the meme characters section. At the far end of the area is a stage where performances of all sorts are conducted, including that of Huey, Dewey and Louie and Ho-Kago Tea Time. There is also a huge flat TV screen in the stage background to show cartoons. Mickey, Sora and Oswald often host the night's event-on-stage. There are few known seats owned by some guests that have been very known. They include the following: the seat of Scar, Shere Khan and Sabor (several big cats characters including Catwoman and Marvel's Black Cat oftentimes joins them), the seat of Galactus and Unicron, the seat of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, the seat of La Blue Girl characters, the seat of Konoha ninjas, the seat of Wonderland citizens, the seat of Akatsuki, the seat of Ling Xiaoyu, Alisa Bosconovitch, Miharu Hirano and Panda, the seat of the Teen Titans, the seat of the Avengers, the seat of Horror Movie Icons (Morrigan Aensland oftentimes joins them even though she is not a Horror Movie Icon, Enma Ai however rarely seats with them), Edward's seat, the seat of Ponyville citizens, the seat of the 3 Tyrannosaurus Rex from different movies such as Fantasia, Land Before Time and Jurassic Park and the seat of senior citizens such as King Triton, Carl Fredricksen, Eustace Bagge and many more old people. Backstage This are behind the stage is restricted only for staff members and performers hired by the club. Located here are the staff's offices, dressing rooms and an employee rest area. This area has a direct access to the kitchen. Minnie, Kairi and Ortensia is often seen here using a PDA to assist in keeping the night's schedule on track or directing theguest star performers to the stage. Deadpool and Company are the only known non-staff guest who illegally enters the area many times even how many times Goofy, Sora, Riku, Donald and Toodles tells them. Villains like Maleficent, Doctor Doom, Albert Wesker, Terumi Yuuki, Frieza, Cell, Lex Luthor, The Joker, Princess Aurora (evil parody), Princess Celestia (evil parody), Dark Mother/Phantom Lady, Orochimaru, Freddy Krueger, Darkrai, Sadako Yamamura, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Numbuh 3 and Ikuno Emiru who have tresspass once or twice or trice tried to take over the club but however failed. Kitchen All types of ingredients and cooking equipment, can be found here to cater to the wide and often, exotic palates, of the club's clientele. There is also a cold storage room to store fresh meat and other perishable foods. Gus Goose works here nightly to prepare various dishes for the guests but he sometimes eats the dishes before they reach the tables. Spongebob, Jam Kuradoberi, Remy, Tiana and Kazuma Azuma replaces him oftentimes due to his bad habit of eating the serve food. Control Room From this room, located behind and above the restaurant/theatre area, much of the technical equipment at the club is operated. The club's collection of cartoons, anime and movies are stored here as well. Throught a window that overlooks the restaurant/theatre area, Horace operates the lights, the loudspeaker, and various record players (for example DVD or USB player) to show the cartoons at Minnie's direction. Decepticon Soundwave who is in radio mode sometimes gets inside after Horace mistooks him as a DVD player. The room had very notable films and cartoons. A few include banned Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes cartoons that are racists (which insults the club's African-Americans) and contains WWII media of Adolf Hitler (which insults the club's Nazis including H.Y.D.R.A. but however it excites Captain America) and Japan (which insults all Japanese anime characters, Riku is sometimes offended by it but is pretending that he is not angry but happy), banned Pokemon episodes, brutal and gory anime with pornographic themes (the uncut scenes are shown only), Hentai movies (the sex scenes are briefly shown but also shows the guests' reactions), hentai parodies of certain cartoons and anime (which insults the parodied character), banned horror movies and banned cartoon shows such as Cow & Chicken and Ren & Stimpy Show. Mosts of the banned cartoons and movies are show fully. The club also shows cartoons and movies that are not banned. They are not fully shown and only a few scenes are shown but the reaction of the guests are shown instead. A few include Dora The Explorer (which insults most of the club's guest due to that it was so lame and Dora doesn't listen to what they want her to do), Special Agent Oso (which insults most of the club's guests especially the club's agents and spies making them kill Oso on process), Jake and the Neverland Pirates (which ends up where most of the club's villains or pirates, except Hook's pirates and the Neverland Pirates, make fun of Captain Hook or Mr. Smee who are humiliated), Phineas and Ferb (Phineas and Ferb always missed their pet's scene in every episode, Candace Flynn tried to use these episodes so that she could bust her brothers by making their mom watch it but however failed), Naruto and Naruto Shippuden episodes, Bleach episodes, One Piece episodes, Dragonball episodes, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (which insults the club's guest because Mickey and Co. sucks in the show and they want them to be very violentic), Spongebob Squarepants episodes, Family Guy episodes, Simpsons episodes (which insults Edward because he hates Simpsons), Upin and Ipin (which insults Edward because he hates Upin and Ipin because they are so lame and he wants Winnie the Pooh instead), Winnie the Pooh, Walking Dead episodes, Youtube Poop videos, Annoying Orange episodes, and Timon and Pumbaa's Poop videos acting like Moymoy Palaboy . Prop Room Perhaps the most interesting area of the club, the prop room consists of a cavernous basement much larger than the club itself. Props from all Disney and non-Disney media can be found here, including magical items such as the Genie's Lamp and the Black Cauldron along with the Contract of San Verganza, the items created by Phineas and Ferb, the Tesseract, the Allspark Cube, The Book of the Dead from The Mummy, the podracer used by Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Several parts of the Death Star, unused Gundam and anime mecha (which even includes Daimos, Voltes V, Voltron & Mazinger), old Power Rangers Zords and the Nuclear Reactor from Code Geass. The prop room is so large that one can get lost for days unless one took Pluto as a guide. However, Mickey and his friends have trouble navigating the prop room. Courage the Cowardly Dog and some of his friends play hide-and-seek or try to escape their enemies but only to getting lost or sometimes goes to several parallel worlds after activating some unused props accidently. A few hentai characters hangs out here to have sex or masturbate so that Daisy or Ortensia can't scold them for having sex on the bathroom and no one can see them but they get lost in the prop room after they have sex or masturbate and having a hard time trying to find their way out back to the club. Bathroom/Restroom/Comfort Room The place where the guest go when they will pee, poo, to wash their hands, to vomit if they eat something bad or to talk in private. Hentai characters usually hang here to have sex or masturbate so that no one can see them. Parents like Pongo and Perdita, Littlefoot's grandparents, Cera's Dad, Duckie and Spike's mom, Petrie's mom, Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaid, Mufasa and Sarabi, Aunt May from Spiderman, Superman, Kanga, Bambi's parents, Chomper's parents, The King and the Grand Duke from Cinderella, Lady and Tramp, Mulan's parents, King Triton, Nani from Lilo and Stitch, Professor Utonium, Marvel's Odin, Kim Possible's parents, Esmeralda and Phoebus, the Jetsons, the Flintstones, the Robinsons, the Simpsons, Dexter's parents, the T-rex family from Jurassic Park and Cow and Chicken's parents usually complain about the bathroom if Hentai characters hangout in there and when their children went in there to pee, poo or wash their hands and began to hear some malicious sounds and see some naked people. Daisy and Ortensia always scolds the hentai characters but they don't listen to them. Miko Mido rarely goes to the bathroom to do malicious things; she only does it when there are no children inside. Garage The place where guest park their cars, planes, helicopters, spaceships, vehicles, bikes, mechas, etc. Max Goof is in charge of this place and Toodles sometimes helps him. Transformers are sometimes being misled here due to that they take vehicle form of vehicles. The characters of Cars always end up getting at this place and then complains about always not getting inside the House of Mouse, watch the shows and some of Mickey's/Sora's/Oswald's performances along with other performances. The big reason why they can't get in is because the entrance, the foyer and the door where everyone enters (including Transformers) can't fit any Cars characters inside. A few days later, Mickey constructed a huge door at the garage where everyone with vehicles enter so that Cars characters would fit in and get inside. Battle Arena A new place inside the club where many numerous fighting video game characters duel. It is cosidered to be trhe second largest place inside the club, with the Prop Room as first. This part of the club was created in the end of the episode Moar Guests Part 2, under construction and made its personal debut in Trixie's Revenge. Many numerous characters went here to show off their fighting skills. Seats are also available in the arena so that most of the other non-fighting guests can watch. Pokemon battles, as well as Bakugan Brawls, Digimon Battles & Card Fights (eg. Yugi-Oh & Vanguard) also takes place in here as well. Arcade Room One of the new places inside the House of Mouse. This is where characters who are addicted to gaming hang out most of the time, playing video games with their friends, other characters, rivals and sometimes their own enemies. The arcade room consists of PS4 game consoles & Arcade Engines that features various video games such as side scrolling games to shooting games to fighting games to racing games to classical arcade games such as Mario, Pacman & Tetris. Notably, there are no pornographic games prior to its opening since the club's staff bans porn, although some characters read and uses porn but however, Miko unintentionally brought some porn games in hopes of making them famous. Turbo is notably seen in this area of the club trying to take over another game by Going Turbo after being overthrown in Sugar Rush, only to fail by being (noncanonically) killed by the guests who was playing the game he plans to conquer. There is also a small internet cafe in this part of the area but are only meant for playing online games such as Ragnarok & World of Warcraft. Also, the computers don't have any Google, Yahoo or Facebook on it. Category:Locations